Halo Achieve: A long Night of Comfort
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Move the beach up and secure the launch facility. Participate in the battle of the covenant super aircraft carrier.


Szurdok Ridge, Ütközet

August 13, 2552, 20:07 hours

As the Scarab passed, the screen gradually turned into a dust cloud.

Auntie DotCOM: "Our enemies are more embarrassing than we think. This minaret is indeed a transmitter associated with the invisible covenant supercarrier... a serious threat."

The noble three, five and six reached a cave, and Jorge carried a large briefcase.

Auntie DotCOM: "Thank God, help is imminent. 60% of the UN Security Council fleet is arriving from the existing deployment. The first battle group should arrive within 48 hours."

Jorge threw the briefcase at the foot of Emir.

Jun-A266: "Forty-eight hours? (Removing his helmet) is coming?"

Jun wiped out Jorge's shoulder.

Jun-A266: "Hey - Oh. Who is your money this time?"

Jorge-052: "She."

Jun-A266: "You always pick her up."

Jorge-052: "She always dials him in."

Catherine-B320: "That thing makes us frustrated, and we are waiting for a backup? They will support a graveyard."

Carter-A259: "All of our nuclear weapons are either outside the system or carrying the ships they carry. You are preaching to the modified person."

Katherine-B320: "How to change?"

Carter-A259: "I know that, Kate."

Katherine-B320: "You can say no."

Carter-A259: "No"

Katherine-B320: "You don't even want to hear it?"

Carter-A259: "...well. I will hear it."

Catherine-B320: "Remember the accident that happened a few years ago? The colonial ship was on its way to Cygnus. Are 700 people dead?"

Carter-A259: "Fuzzy. Sliding space drive failure, right?"

Catherine-B320: "In fact, it works very well. After a service shipment, the drive is not properly installed. When it fires, it will be transported to the vessel half and forgotten."

Carter-A259: "This is relevant... how?"

Catherine-B320: "A covenant super aircraft carrier can suffer the same unfortunate accident with some help..."

Carter-A259: "Even for you, Kat, that is -"

Katherine-B320: "Inspiration comes from?"

Carter-A259: "Not the word I will use."

Jorge-052: "What happened?"

Carter-A259: "Continue. Explain.

Kat arrived at Kukri of Emile and he stopped her.

Katherine-B320: "Can I?"

Emir allowed her to accept it.

Emile-A239: "Don't cut yourself."

Katherine-B320: "Target? Destroy the Covenant Carrier in geosynchronous orbit."

Jorge-052: "This is sanctioned, sir?"

Carter-A259: "What do you think?"

Jorge-052: "Oh."

Catherine-B320: "Method? Replace the sliding space drive we don't have nuclear weapons. Delivery system? We can solve it? Let's get there. That, and let our hands on the sliding space drive."

Kat gave Emile his kukri.

Catherine-B320: "Thank you for sharing."

Carter-A259: "So... all we need is the most expensive equipment for rail transport and human manufacturing?"

Katherine-B320: "As a soldier on the battlefield, I can't get these resources - say, a good-looking place may be... I don't know, the recent non-existent launch site is in the non-existent saber program, The three governments rejected the ridiculous rumors... Our newest members are certainly not pilots."

They all looked at the No. 6 Noble.

Emile-A239: "You are terrible, you know?"

Catherine-B320: "All we need is a green light from the Netherlands."

Carter-A259: "Good luck."

Kat hand Carter data pad.

Katherine-B320: "You are the one who asked him."

Carter reluctantly picked up the mat and then turned and left.

Carter-A259: "Oh, he can't do it."

Lighten to black.

The screen gradually changes back to the lake.

Sabre plans launch/study range, Farkas Lake, Eposz

August 14, 2552, 12:48 hours

The screen moves to show the launch facility.

A UH-144 Falcon descended from Noble No. 1, No. 2, No. 5 and No. 6 on a beach and extended downward from the facility.

Jorge-052: "A little hike to the launch facility."

Carter-A259: "The place is too close."

Katherine-B320: "Copy that, commander."

Carter-A259: "Move up the beach, Noble."

First floor: aliens, beaches, secret launch stations

The noble team moved to the beach and eventually reached an area where the spirit was being evacuated from several covenant forces. The launch station is now viewing.

Catherine-B320: "The launch facility, go ahead."

Noble Team eliminated the first wave.

Several orbital insertion pods landed near the Noble Team.

Carter-A259: "We are engaged!"

After destroying the enemy's power, the Noble Team moved to the beach like them, and a Seraph was shot down by an anti-aircraft turret and slammed into the base.

Jorge-052: "There are more enemies in the rocks of the South, and they are coming out."

The nobility team quickly cleared the enemy area.

Male Army Soldier #1: "Everyone is inside, there are more enemies on the road."

Carter-A259: "In six o'clock, let's go."

The nobility team entered the base. A donkey lays down extra soldiers to fight against the covenant forces outside the door.

Female Army Soldier: "Spartans come in! Look at your fire!"

Male Army Soldier #2: Flight Control is like this! They are looking forward to you. "

The noble team arrived at the area where Seraph crashed earlier.

Jorge-052: "There is still no way to believe that the Netherlands agrees."

Katherine-B320: "Well, some plans are too good to say no."

Male Army Soldier #3: "We have a ghost on the lower platform!"

Carter-A259: "Before he changed his mind, let's let Sabre airborne."

Male Army Soldier #2: "Control passes the door, commander."

When the Noble team went to the control room, an army soldier was thrown into a wall. Sangheili officials appeared and dealt with quickly.

Base PA: "Warning: The launch facility was damaged. The Covenant forces have entered the base."

The nobility team arrived at the control room, and the dead soldiers were everywhere in the control room. When they reached the other side of the room, a bulkhead opened to reveal a saber.

Carter-A259: "Jorge, Six: Arriving at the Saber before the Covenant Destroyed."

Jorge-052: "How are you and Kay?"

Carter-A259: "Jun on the way to using Falcon, we will operate after you launch. Move!

Jorge-052: "You heard him. Six, let's go."

Male Army Soldier #4: "The launch team, Sabre is ready and ready to launch."

Noble Six is on the ramp leading to the Sabre cockpit.

Six and Jorge entered the cockpit and the ramp was separated.

Sabre computer: "Struts detached. At T-minus 5, 4, 3, 2 ... started to launch..."

Sabre's engine ignited and the fighters rose from the facility. Soon, you can see another Sabre taking off from another facility.

Sabre computer: "First-class engine combustion nominal value."

Sabre leaves the upper atmosphere and enters low orbit.

Sabre computer: 3 stages, 2 stages, 1 stage separation... stage separation. "

Sabre's booster rocket was separated from the fighter. Sabre immediately went to Anchor 9.

Sabre Computer: "Second stage ignition confirmation."

On the way to the train station, I saw several views of Reach from the saber, one showing the hurricane. Six and Jorge quickly arrived at Anchor 9.

Operation: UPPER CUT

NetherlandsCOM: "The very practical Sabre Bravo-oh-two-niner, the end."

Jorge-052: "Reproduction, actual. Colonel of the Netherlands?"

HollandCOM: "Sure, noble five. Welcome to the operation: UPPERCUT. I will control you from now on."

Jorge-052: "Understanding, Colonel."

HollandCOM(easy or normal difficulty): "Noble Six, these sabre have been customized for track defense; you may need to re-recognize. Once you are ready, at anchor number 9 with frigate Savannah and other sabers Meet the Netherlands and go out.

Jorge-052: "You are all warming up, six years old; we should go to Savannah."

Jorge-052: "Multiple unidentified contacts!"

Savannah ActualCOM: "Savannah Actual to Sabre team, please note: we have bogie invasion."

Anchor #9COM: "Parking Terminal 9 to all UN Security Council vessels: The terminal defense system has been down. Request combat support until we bring it back online."

Jorge-052: "We are gone, six. Tell them what you can do!"

Many banshees entered the area and were immediately used by the saber.

Anchor 9COM: "The defensive battery accounts for 56%; hangs there, the Sabre team."

The saber quickly wiped out the banshee.

Anchor No. 9COM: "The anchor of the UN Security Council vessel: the detection of impulsive driving signature, fighter rating. Head-up, Sabre."

Multiple Seraphs quickly entered the area.

Netherlands: "The Sabre Team: Take your shield with your gun and hit them with your missile!"

Anchor 9COM: "79% defensive battery; give us another minute of the Saber."

Seraphs proved more like a threat, but it will soon be destroyed.

Anchor #9COM: "To anchor Niner to all nearby vessels, please note: we have demonstrated a large amount of intrusion attack. The combat air patrol and Sabre team were instructed to participate and defend the station."

Jorge-052: "Is there a place in the Covenant?"

Anchor #9COM: "Islanding anchors to all UN Security Council vessels: Site defenses are back online. Clear the lanes and we will light them."

A large number of Seraphs and Banshees entered the area. Sabers and Anchor 9 immediately contacted them.

Many Banshees and Seraphs were destroyed by the combined firepower of Sabers and Anchor 9.

Anchor 9COM: "The 9th round to the Sabre team:

A ghost signature is detected on the forward vector. "

Either

Anchor #9COM: "No. 9 Anchor of the Ontario Legion No. 9: The Ghost enters within the Vector No. 7 Mark."

Soon, several ghosts entered the area.

Anchor #9COM: "Provide the 9th anchor to all UN Security Council combatants: multiple immigration phantoms go straight to our defense battery. The Saber is now marking high-value gunship targets."

Anchor No. 9COM: "The gunboat is in place and the damage control team is ready. The phantom torpedo is far away; support impact! Collision alert."

After the last phantom gunboat was destroyed, the rest of the banshee and Serafus escaped.

Anchor 9COM: "Anchor Niner to UNSC vessel: all targets are neutralized. Bravo-oh-two-niner, you know the docking. Activate the marker."

HollandCOM: "Holland to Five, are you ready?"

Jorge-052: "Sure, Colonel."

The Noble Six will guide the saber to the marked hangar.

Noble Six's Sabre Pier is just outside the hangar.

Jorge-052: "I am out, six years old."

Sabre Computer: "Warning: M-Spec re-enters the package."

Jorge-052: "I need your coverage."

Sabre Computer: Warning: M-Spec Re-entered - (Cockpit Open) Cockpit decompression is complete. Canopy release lever: Armed. "

Jorge withdrew from the saber on a zero basis and slid to the waiting.

Jorge-052 : (Hungarian) "Megszakad szivem ..." (This makes me sad...)

Auntie DotCOM: "Aristocratic five? Please say it again."

Jorge-052: "Pull up the surface grid, 19:22."

You can now see the orbital view of Reach because the plasma bombardment exploded.

Auntie DotCOM: "Very happy. ONI Sword Base: Sector 18-G."

Jorge-052: "Heat enhancement."

Auntie DotCOM: "Noble Five, your pulse is rising. You can't do anything for Dr. Halsey and others in Sword Base. Math is ok... Noble Five?"

Now this view is back to Noble Six, who looks at Jorge.

Jorge-052: "I know."

Anchor 9COM: "Bravo-oh-two-niner, you are ready to push the propeller again."

NetherlandsCOM: "Noble Six, this is the Netherlands."

Noble SixCOM: "Continue, Colonel."

NetherlandsCOM: "We have marked a Corvette class vessel on the docking track with the target forecast."

Jorge is preparing to prepare a sliding space with two other Army soldiers.

NetherlandsCOM: "Get our temporary bomb on Corvette, we have our delivery system. Noble Five will escort the bomb. I need your saber team to pave the way for boarding."

Noble SixCOM: "God, God."

NetherlandsCOM: "Since she has donated her sliding space for this cause, Savannah will work with you to provide local fire support."

Savannah ActualCOM: "UNSC Savannah. Our wings may be caught, but we have already retreated."

Savannah and Sabers depart from Anchor 9.

NetherlandsCOM: "I have stretched my neck to Noble, Lieutenant."

Noble Six: "We will finish it, Colonel. Six people."

Lighten to black.

The screen gradually disappeared from the perspective of the UNSC satellite near the Coven Corvette. Its camera zooms in on Savannah and the Saber is close to the Corvette.

The space occupied by the contract, reaching the orbit

Auntie DotCOM: "The target Corvette is seen within the visual range of the NAV Beacon RA-15."

Noble Six: "We have vision. Target confirmation."

Savannah ActualCOM: "The position of the frigate Savannah. The Saber Team: Voice."

Echo 1COM: "Echo 1, all systems nominally."

Echo 2COM: "Echo 2, very happy."

Echo 3COM: "Echo 3, system green."

Echo 4COM: "Echo 4, all systems are online."

Savannah Actual: "Reliable copy. We are currently interfering with Corvette's newsletter and fighting it hard if it can't ask for help."

NetherlandsCOM: "Agree. The Sabre team, clear the road to Corvette."

Savannah ActualCOM: "Maybe want to cut her engine, Colonel. See if we can slow down her speed."

NetherlandsCOM: "Thinking, Savannah. This will make it easier for her to board. On No. 6, I mark the goal: take the Corvette's main engine."

Noble Six aimed at the main engine and destroyed them.

Auntie DotCOM: "Warning: Energy flares were detected in the rear launch pod of the Corvette."

Savannah ActualCOM: "Heavily, Sabre: Multiple impulse driver signatures detected, more bogies enter."

Echo 2COM: "Echo 2 to Savannah Actual. Where is the reinforcements coming from? I think the target is stuck."

Savannah ActualCOM: "Must be a squadron returning from the patrol, Echo 2."

NetherlandsCOM: "Don't let any of them escape, Sabre! Kill them before they make a mistake and warn the super carrier that we have to do something."

All Corvette escorts were quickly destroyed.

NetherlandsCOM: "Point, analyze all available data on the Corvette. Find a way."

Auntie DotCOM: "The scan shows structural weakness around the top platform of the hull."

NetherlandsCOM: "Noble Six, immediately board the top landing pad on the Corvette."

Noble Six is close to the landing pad.

Noble Six arrived at the landing pad with four other sabers. Noble Six and several army soldiers put a vacuum-sealed suit from the other sabers and got out of the saber.

And the horse you drive

NetherlandsCOM: "Noble Six, Savannah's countermeasures will not last forever. Find a way and permanently disable cruiser communications."

A Sangheili Ranger appeared under the shield and was quickly wiped out by six people and soldiers.

NetherlandsCOM: "As long as we are sure that Corvette will not scream, we will start the second phase of UPPERCUT."

Noble Six and the soldiers crossed the shield and found that any covenant without vacuum-sealed armor had died, leaving only Unggoy Ultras and more Sangheili Rangers. They were quickly dispatched.

NetherlandsCOM: "The Netherlands to Savannah, the enemy communication relay is now offline."

Savannah ActualCOM: "Copy that. Stop the countermeasures and transfer all power and personnel to the weapon."

NetherlandsCOM: "Okay, noble. Let's get the Slipspace bomb on board. Six, go to the hangar."

A door opens and there are two Unggoys behind. They are shocked and easy to eliminate.

Army soldier: "Colonel, we are on the way to the hangar."

NetherlandsCOM: "Noble V, meet them there."

Jorge-052COM: "Yes, close."

Six people and troops in the hangar fought a large number of enemy forces, including a Huragok that provided too many shields for the Convention. They were eventually neutralized.

Jorge-052COM: "Six, go to those shield controls. I need to go in."

Six protective covers for the defensive hangar.

Jorge's cockroach entered the hangar. In the background, you can see that UNSC Savannah is involved in the Corvette.

Jorge-052: "The colonel is a gunpowder."

NetherlandsCOM: "Copy it. Six, let your matches enter the bridge; Corvette's refueling operation with Supercarrier must be started manually."

Noble Six: "Yes, sir."

NetherlandsCOM: "Five, insist on using bombs. And discourage curiosity."

Jorge-052: "I am very happy. Hear that, Lieutenant? I will be here in loneliness. Come on, hurry, are you?"

HollandCOM: "Noble Six, let Corvette go to the supercar. Go to the bridge. Find the NAV controller."

Six of the nobles went to a door to look for ammunition and ammunition from military soldiers.

Army soldiers: "If you need them, there are a lot of weapons and ammunition, Sparta."

The door opened, and on the 6th and the soldiers found another pair of surprised Unggoy and several elites, which were quickly neutralized.

Six nobles walked down the corridor.

Savannah ActualCOM: "Savannah to Holland: suffered major structural damage! We need to break, Colonel!"

Netherlands: "Replication, Savannah. Our team is here, leaving!"

Noble Six arrived at the plasma battery and found a lonely Sangheili gunner. Outside the window, you can see multiple plasma bolts hitting the escaping frigate. The flowering along the hull of Savannah blossomed.

Savannah ActualCOM: "Fracture! Disconnect! The hull breaks through, the reactor burns! Damn, I lost her!"

Then the frigate fragments exploded in the middle.

NetherlandsCOM: "Savannah Actual, can you hear me?"

Jorge-052: "The frigate is gone, six... we can't do anything."

NetherlandsCOM: "Noble, you are not covered. Let Corvette move and let them sleep there at night!"

Noble Six and Army soldiers went to another door and led to a winding corridor.

Army soldier: "It looks like a bridge to Sparta. Let's figure it out."

Noble Six and the soldiers allowed the bridge staff to control the bridge.

NetherlandsCOM: "Move, Lieutenant! Put the Corvette on the refueling track for the supercar."

Noble Six finds navigation controls and sets the route for the supercar.

NetherlandsCOM: "Good job, Noble initiated, Corvette is in progress."

Jorge-052COM: "Six, our trip here is on fire! Return to the hangar!"

After the noble No. 6 returned to the battery, it was engaged by more covenants.

Jorge-052COM: "At your convenience, Noble Six."

Noble Six returned it to the hangar, which was violently attacked but quickly cleared.

Jorge-052COM: "You have good intentions, the enemy is destroying."

Six and Jorge defended the hangar from a number of Allied forces and eventually eliminated all of this.

Jorge-052COM: "Savannah made a number on the door. There is no way to go back to the saber. The noble No. 6 formed me."

Auntie DotCOM: "The distance between the refueling track of this ship and the Covenant super aircraft is being closed. The end time is 76 seconds."

Jorge tried to arm the sliding space drive timer but did not respond.

Jorge-052: "Damn...so, it will be like that."

Jorge hit the timer with frustration.

Jorge-052: "Well, I got good news and bad news. The bird is on fire, and her propeller gimbal is toast. So the only way to get this slag is gravity."

Noble Six: "Good news?"

Jorge-052: "That's good news."

Auntie DotCOM: "The current speed, fifty-three seconds to the end."

Jorge-052: "Yes, yes, yes..."

Jorge took off the helmet and threw it on the floor.

Jorge-052: "The bad news is that the timer has been fired. I will have to fire it manually."

Noble Six: "This is a one-way trip."

Jorge-052: "We will succeed sooner or later. It is best to start, six, they need you to go there. Listen, Reach is very good to me."

Jorge removed his shit and handed them over to Six. Jorge raised six of his/her hands to the shield with one hand.

Jorge-052: "Time has come to help me. Don't deny me this."

Jorge-052: "Tell them to make it important."

Jorge threw six hangars into space. Six people started to return to Reach.

After a short distance from Noble Six, Jorge activated the re-adjusted sliding space directly below the super carrier.

The view changes back to the camera of the navigation beacon RA-15, showing a large number of sliding cracks that are open near the middle of the super aircraft carrier. Corvette disappeared instantly and the super aircraft carrier was cut into two because its entire middle section disappeared into the sliding crack. The shock wave of ionizing radiation passes through the beacon, causing the electron to interfere with the camera.

Navigation beacon RA-15 (on screen): "SIGNAL LOST"

I heard a sudden crack.

Auntie DotCOM: "Detected Slipspace rupture."

ATC 1COM: "Gamma Station Control, reading multiple pings below the track defense grid."

Dot switches to the new NAV Beacon, showing multiple Covenant vessels falling from the sliding space.

Auntie DotCOM: "Detected Slipspace rupture."

ATC 2COM: "Yes, we are also accepting anomalies."

Anchor 9COM: Are you looking at this? "

Auntie DotCOM: "Detected Slipspace rupture."

More and more Covenant ships have fallen from the sliding space.

Anchor 9COM: "Multiple Covenant Signatures!"

Auntie DotCOM: "Detected Slipspace rupture."

Anchor 9COM: "Does anyone have vision?"

ATC 1COM: "They are everywhere!"

Auntie DotCOM: "Detected Slipspace rupture."

Navigation beacon (on screen): "SIGNAL LOST"

ATC 3COM: "Oh, this can't happen!"

NetherlandsCOM: "Must be the entire damn covenant fleet!"

'阿姨DotCOM': "Detected Slipspace rupture."

You can hear screams on COM.

The screen is suddenly cut into black.

The level ends.


End file.
